What Could Go Wrong?
by The Red Dance
Summary: Another Alex Rider is at Brecon Beacons. K-unit does know he's a spy, as well as Ben. They have a mission, Alex is a scary kid and an awesome teenage spy.
1. Chapter 1

** I don't own. Wish I did but I don't.**

**Chapter One **

"Alex! You have to get up!" Jack yelled from downstairs.

"Okay, be right down," he yelled back. Alex quickly got dressed before heading downstairs and stopping at the sight in front of him.

"What are you doing here?" Alex questioned Blunt and Jones.

"Alex, SCORPIA is targeting you once again and for your protection and others you will be sent to Brecon Beacons," Blunt said, well, bluntly.

"I'm not going," I said, also bluntly.

"It would really help yourself and others around you," Jones said.

"How would it help others and myself?"

"It's for your protection and and if they are targeting you they could get one of you friends if you're close to them," Jones reasoned.

"Fine. How long?"

"Until we deem it's okay,"

"I'll start packing, I guess," and with that he left and Jones and Blunt went back to the bank to inform the sergeant that two agents would be coming in and that he was to be with K-Unit.

(LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK IS AWESOME! UNLIKE RAINA!)

Alex is informed that another agent will pick him up and see's….

"Ben! What are you doing here?"

"Picking up you, I'll also be sent back to Brecon Beacons and rejoining K unit with you," They both got in the car and Ben started driving away.

(LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK! LINE BREAK!)

"K-UNIT STAY BEHIND!" The sergeant yelled.

"YES SIR!" They shouted.

Once all the soldiers were gone, but K unit, the Sergeant started to talk, well, yell because he's most likely unable to talk. "YOU WILL HAVE TWO AGENTS COMING FROM MI6 AND YOU WILL KNOW BOTH OF THEM! DISMISSED!"

"YES SIR!" Then K unit left.

Back at the cabin K unit started to wonder who they knew from MI6. They could think of no one except for the heads, Alan Blunt and Tulip Jones, but they wouldn't be coming here to train with them.

"Do you guys know anyone from MI6?" asked the new recruit Owl.

"Only the heads and even then I only know their names. I've never met anyone from MI6," Snake answered. The rest nodded in agreement.

*An hour later*

"Al we're here," Ben said.

"Okay Ben or I guess Fox now," Alex smiled.

They both began the walk to the sergeants office and knocked on the door.

"ENTER!" The sergeant yelled. They both walked in and the sergeant said, "Cub, will you be keeping that name?"

"I'd rather not,"

"Then you shall now be Jaguar. You will be with K-unit again and they are in the same hut, go now." the sergeant said, surprisingly calm-like. They both left and started walking towards their cabin. They get to their cabin and walk right in. BOOM everything blows up as they all stare in shock before yelling at Cub/Jaguar and welcoming Fox and yelling at Cub/Jaguar and hugging Fox and yelling at Cub/Jaguar and Owl sits in the corner hooting and confused (he should be in a branch). It also happens to be nighttime so Owl goes outside and hoots in a tree. He comes back inside after letting his frustration out.

"Now, please tell me what is going on and who is this little kid?" Owl screeches. Silence fell over the hut.

"Hey! I take offence to that! I am not a kid and definitely not little." Alex broke the silence.

"How old are you then?" Owl challenges.

"Well Cub was probably 16 the last time so he's should be 18 now," Snake said.

"Wrong," Fox said, "and his name is now Jaguar."

"How do you know?" Wolf growls.

"Why do you think we arrived together?" Jaguar questioned.

"Jag. Straight answer," Eagle said.

"He's kind of an MI6 agent," Fox answered.

"He is too young to be an agent," Owl said.

"Right here. Just…. right here," Alex said slowly, laced with alot of sarcasm.

"Okay. So how old are you?"

"None of your business," Alex snapped sassily.

"I think he's still a teen." Snake said, sounding thoughtful.

"How come?" Fox asked.

"His attitude, his looks, his shortness." Snake explains.

"I'm actually taller than some of the adults I see." Alex muses.

"Well, you're still pretty short," Wolf snaps.

"I'm almost as tall as you," Alex deadpans.

"Well, fine! Your attitude is like a teenagers, and your look is half-teen like." Eagle shouted.

"So, did we arrive in time for food?" Fox asked.

"Nope, dinnertime just ended."

"B-Fox, you ate on the way here" Alex spoke, amused.

"It's not my fault you have such a small appetite. Seriously, you could eat only one meal a day and get by,"

"Course I can, and I have," Alex looks bemused.

"Why did you never tell me this?" Fox looks angered by this little fact.

"Because it happened years ago. I mean everyone in this room has probably gone at least one day without food, for some reason?" Jag looked around.

Fox sat down on his bed. "Look, let's just get some sleep, we'll be needing it."

"I have a tutor coming at some point. Of course, I don't know who it is or when he's going to get here. B-Fox do you know?"

"No." Fox said.

"Can you shoot?" Eagle asked Alex.

"You'll find out," and with that Alex turned and went to sleep. K unit grumbled, but also went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

** Again, I do not own. **

**Chapter Two**

I found out my tutor is the supposedly dead assassin Yassen Gregorovich and I haven't yet told K unit, but tomorrow Yassen would show up and I would shoot for the first time in front of everyone for my evaluation. Everyone placed bets on how good/bad I would do. The only people who thought I would do good was the Sarge and Ben.

Everyone went to bed that night interested on how Jag would do at the shooting range. When they woke up, they did the assault course, they did laps and a weapons lecture and finally went to a lessons class before, the very last thing to do that day, going to the shooting range.

"Can you shoot?" Some guy, Frog asks Jaguar

"Yes, he can," Yassen spoke scaring everyone except Alex.

"O.K. and who are you?" Bear sneers, thinking that he isn't important.

"Yassen Gregorovich, tutor of Little Alex and ex-assassin of SCORPIA." He smirks as Bear quickly steps backwards.

"What the f-heck are you doing here?" Eagle shouts, watching his language around Jaguar.

The Sergeant comes in and booms, "What is going on in here?"

"We all wanted to see Jag shoot and this guy says he's Jag's tutor and an ex-assassin," he said.

"Yes, I know and I don't like that he's here, he was assigned to be Jaguar's tutor,"

"You mean, Blunt actually let you out of that cell?" Alex gasped in fake shock and smirks at Yassen.

"The only reason I was in that cell was because of you Little Alex," Yassens quiet voice says.

"You have shooting and everyone wants to see you shoot," Eagle shouts, bouncing in his sit. Everyone got off their seats and went to the shooting range.

"Reassemble and disassemble this gun," The instructor there says. "One minute and 13 seconds"

They went to the targets next and Alex shoots, six times, mostly bulls-eyes.

"I'm bored!" Eagle shouted. Some people went back to the barracks with K unit. There was C unit, Frog, Moth, Dog, and Bear. Then there was just some random people like Kudu, Scorpion, Bird, Eel and Moose

"Let's play a game of 20 questions, only with more than 20 questions," Eagle shouts out.

"Let's just play questions and if something is classified, don't answer," Ben suggests.

"No, I'm tired, so I'm just gonna do some work and then sleep." Alex said.


	3. Chapter 3

** If I did own, which I don't, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction.**

**Chapter Three**

They decided not to play 20 questions as the only reason they did in the first place was to find out answers about Jaguar, so they played poker instead. They were being loud, having fun, and somehow Jaguar still fell asleep with all the noise. An hour later they found Jaguar rolling around in his sleep having a nightmare. A few people went to go wake him, but stopped at Ben's quiet 'No'

"Why not? He's having a nightmare?" Bear questioned.

"Yeah, he is. Now move away," Ben spoke sternly, and they moved away and watched as Ben went to Alex, pausing just before touching him and saying, "It's Ben, Alex," And stroking his blond locks.

"What was that?" Frog asked.

"He has nightmares every night, and when I first tried to wake him, he woke up and pinned me to the floor almost killing me. As time went on, I would use my voice to calm him, then started touching him, and now just one single statement, and I can calm him."

**Sorry, this is mostly a filler. This is my first story, so it will be bad, but please review and give me tips to make it better.**


	4. Chapter 4

** I don't own Alex Rider. **

**Chapter Four**

A few months passed with Alex giving away no information, then one day while they were eating, it happened. The phone call.

"Hello?" Alex pauses for a minute before saying, "No," and hanging up. Seconds later, Ben's phone rang. He sighs and presses talk, handing it to Alex. "No, I know I have to stay here, but you don't own me." Alex stops for a minute in shock. "Fine, I guess I have to do it," And hung up again, giving Ben his phone back.

"So who called you?" Fish asks Alex.

"Somebody who I want to shoot, but can't because I would end up in jail."

"In other words, MI6." Fox claims. "So what did they threaten you with this time?"

"Tom" The soldiers were confused. Threaten?

"What do you have to do this time?"

"Well, this time we're going together, and I really don't care where or when." Alex shrugs carelessly and makes an almost invisible wince.

"Where are you hurt?"

"You're hurt!" Snake and Frog yells, both medics and already seemingly caring for Alex.

"How could you tell," Bear asks.

"He winced when he shrugged. Invisible to you guys, but now that I'm a spy I can see things more clearly. Plus, you need to need to be able to do stuff like that around Alex or you will never be able to tell if he's hurt," Ben says, "Now where are you hurt?"

"Just my shoulder." He shrugs again like it's no big deal.

"Why?"

"No reason."

"Why?"

"Six times."

"Why are you even here?!" Ben shouts, "You should be in a hospital and resting and where is your sling?"

"Somewhere in Serbia, I think." He seems thoughtful.

"Why is it in Serbia?" Ben asks, gritting his teeth.

"Because I left it there," Alex replies in a 'duh' tone.

"What do you mean 'Six times?'" Deer asks.

"Nothing," Alex quickly says.

"You have to answer, it's frustrating not getting any answers,"

"There are some things meant to be a secret." Ben sighs. Alex opens his mouth to reply, then a helicopter comes down to the ground.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry, I haven't updated, just some people came over and I haven't been able to go on the internet.**

**As always, I don't own Alex Rider. Wish I did, but I don't.**

"Agent Rider, Agent Daniels, K unit, come with me for your mission," Jones says leading the way back to the helicopter. Alex got in first.

Jones looks at Yassen, Fox , and K unit and says, "You'll take care of him?"

Yassen nods and him, Ben and K unit get in the helicopter.

The Sarge says, "I'm not letting my men go with an assassin."

"You have to, otherwise, someone is going to kill a bunch of kids."

"Well, then I'm not letting a little kid go."

"He's saved the world seven times." Mrs. Jones says at the same time Alex goes, "Hey! I'm not a little kid!"

"You're still a kid," He said, then looked at Mrs. Jones suspiciously. She pays no mind to him, and looks at Alex and says,

"I wish we could leave you alone, but we need your help,"

"Where are we going this time?" Alex asks scathingly as the helicopter lifts up off the ground.

"Russia. And although your friends are going with you this is going to be mostly up to you. There will be no disguises as you have already been with them. We need you to rejoin them,"

"Are you kidding me? They almost killed me last time, and they sure don't trust me anymore. As soon as I walk through those doors, I will be dead,"

"Who are you talking about?!" Wolf says agitatedly.

"Everything that you need to know is in this folder. After we land, you have a week to complete it, but you may not need that long," Mrs. Jones popped another peppermint in her mouth.


	6. Chapter 6

**As always, Alex Rider does not belong to me.**

"Sooo, who are you re-joining?" Eagle asks.

"The Chinese Triads." Alex says distantly, as if remembering something.

Wolf looks as if he's about to strangle someone- maybe Cub or Mrs Jones- then he takes a deep breath and asks, "And what do you have to do with them?"

"One day, Blunt needed someone to go infiltrate them and get info. I was chosen. I joined them and they suspected nothing, for 3 months, then they did notice that I was a spy and kept for another month before I broke out," Alex said as he was taking out his phone.

"嘿！老朋友!" 'Hey! Old friend!' Alex said into the phone. He then put it on speaker phone so everyone else could hear. And coincidentally everyone there spoke the language.

"这是谁?" 'Who is this?' The man said back.

"魔鬼。还有谁?" 'The devil. Who else?' Alex said, watching the soldiers stifle their laughter.

"啊，这就是你的, 德仕," 'Ah, it is you, Deshi,' The man said.

"是的。还好吗你去过，老板?" 'It is. How've you been, boss?'

"不好。原来你一直叛徒军情六处!" 'Not good. It turns out you have been traitor for MI6!' Rage colored his tone.

"不，我带来了关于他们的信息。我的忠诚一直骗你." 'No, I have brought information about them. My loyalties have always lied with you,' Alex sounded so sincere that it got the soldiers wondering.

"这是什么信息?" 'What is this information?'

"不，我不能相信这条线。我们必须亲自见面。把别人和你在一起，我会做同样的." 'No. I cannot trust this line. We must meet in person. Bring someone with you, I will do the same.'

"我不能相信你，小家伙。我为什么要同意?" 'I cannot trust you, little one. Why should I agree?'

"因为我有你想要的信息" 'Because I have information that you need,'

"好。接我贝加尔五个小时" 'Okay. Meet me at Baikal in five hours.' The man said and hung up. Alex hung up looking around before asking,

"Did everyone understand what he was saying?"At everyone's nods, he then said, "Ben, you're going to be with me. We're going to Lake Baikal which is very close to where they set up when they're in Russia,"

"So, what's the information you're going to give them?" Wolf said.

"I'll just wing whatever I'm going to say to them," Alex shrugged.

"Why is Ben going?" Eagle whined

"Because he is the only I trust,"

"Why is he the only one you trust?" Snake asked.

"You guys were all jerks to me during training, and haven't made it up to me, and I doubt Wolf ever will. Ben however made it up to on the mission we both went on. And then the ones after that one." Alex stated. "Snake, I think you will be the first one out of all, and then Owl, because he wasn't a jerk, then Eagle and Wolf, who will always be jerk to me"

"Looks like you've got it all planned out, Little Alex," Yassen chuckled.

"No, that's just how I think it will happen. It could be Wolf who I trust first and lastly Snake, but I kinda just guessed,"

"And your guesses are good,"

"Oh, shut it,"

"I'd rather not," And it went back and forth.  
As K-unit watched, they looked amazed at how easy the two bantered. Like, friends.


	7. Chapter 7

** I really have no excuse for not posting last week, but yesterday I was camping so I couldn't do it then. I will try and get another chapter up this week, but no promises.**

** Once again, I do not own, nor will I ever own Alex Rider.**

"So, it sounds like we won't have a day to relax. How long will this flight take?" Alex asked. Mrs. Jones popped another peppermint in her mouth.

"Perhaps three or four hours." She answered.

"So, we'll only have an hour or two to be at the lake in time?" At her nod, Alex sighed and leaned back. Resting his head on Ben's shoulder, he fell asleep.

*A few hours later*

K-unit and company were in a house resting before they had to leave for the lake. An hour later, they were at the lake, and Alex and Ben approached a short man, with expensive looking clothing.

" 德仕。你来毕竟" 'Deshi. You came after all," The man said.

"当然，我这样做" 'Of course I did' Alex said back

"Can your accomplice speak English?" The boss said.

"No," Alex shook his head.

"Then we shall speak in English and what is this information you have for me?"

"MI6 are planning to get Scorpia on their side to overthrow you and then, when Scorpia is not expecting it, '6 will double cross them," Alex said as if commenting on the weather.

"So you have brought me these news because?"

"Because my loyalties lie with you. This way you can fight back and not be surprised by an ambush,"

"Meet back here tomorrow. I have a job for you to do in the meantime," Alex nodded. "Liverpool 21, a man is bringing some guns in. You are to get them without killing him and without paying any money,"

"Understood. When is he bringing them?" Alex questioned.

"In two hours. You better not disappoint Deshi." He threatened. Alex nodded his head, turned around and walked off with Ben following close behind.


	8. Chapter 8

**I finished my other story, check it out if you haven't already. I have a few more chapters with this one before I'm done it. Please review, say what you liked and what you didn't. I know I'm writing other stories so reviews may help.**

**I still do not own.**

"So how do you plan on getting these weapons for him?" Snake questioned once they were at the apartment they were staying at.

"I'll sneak up behind the man, knock him out and take the weapons," Alex shrugged like it was no big deal.

"We need to be there in two hours and how long does it take to get there?" Ben asked Alex.

"Only 15 minutes, so we can relax for a while," Alex smiled and fell onto the couch and put his favorite show on- fear factor.

"Hey Cub?" At Alex's nod, Snake continued, "What did Mrs. Jones mean when she said 'I wish we could leave you alone'?"

"See I don't really want to be a spy, but I am a good one so Blunt keeps finding ways to make me do missions and Jones is only allowing it because she knows that as soon as Blunt dies and she takes over, I will finally be able to stop," Alex said really quickly.

"Couldn't you just say no?" Wolf asked.

"At the beginning, but now I'm in it and people want to kill me so I kind of have to finish it if I want to live a while longer," Alex said casually like he wasn't discussing his death.

"Please. Every time you do another mission, you just gain more people who want to kill you. So if you're in it until you or everyone else dies, then you're gonna be in it forever," Ben snorted. "Not including the fact that spying is in your blood, but if you do it long enough, you actually start to like everything that isn't bad,"

"Well, what's good about spying?" Eagle asked.

"You get to travel the world," Ben said.

"And of course the gadgets we get," Alex continued.

Ben smiled as they both said, "And the amazing dental care,"

"Gadgets?" Eagle asked.

"Yeah. And since Al is a teen, Smithers likes to make new creations for him, so he gets awesome toys." Ben glared at Alex who smirked back at him.

"Well, can you show us some of these toys?" Owl asked politely.

"Well, I've got an earring that will explode, bubble gum to break locks, metal-eating cream that does nothing to our skin and bulletproof clothes," Alex said showing them the stuff.

"Plus, he got an iPod," Ben grumbled. He obviously wanted an iPod.

"Can that do anything special?" Snake asked.

"Well, it's incredibly useful when listening in on conversations," Alex said, before grimacing at a really gross challenge on the TV.

"If you don't like it then turn it off," Ben told him.

"But I do like it, it's just gross," Alex retorted.

"Why do you like it?" Eagle asked.

"Jack got me into it. And it's funny how people put themselves through this," Alex shrugged.

"Who's Jack?" Snake asked.

"She's my best friend. She took care of me when i was little and she just grew on me, I guess. Now quiet, I've never seen this one before," Alex shushed them.


	9. Chapter 9

**So I updated this really late, but at least I updated! **

** I STILL DON'T OWN. Sadly :(**

**Chapter Nine**

Alex snuck around the back of the building. He started to climb up using the windows. K unit(includes Fox) and Yassen were watching him climb. He was so silent, made no sudden moves as to not tip anyone off that he was there.

He got to the floor where this man was. He opened the window and climbed in, eliciting a creak from the floorboards. As the man whipped around and pointed his gun at Alex, Alex dropped to the ground and swept his foot under the man's legs. Harry, as Alex dubbed him because he had a long beard, fell heavily to the ground banging his head against a table on the way down.

Harry knocked himself out and Alex stood up, grabbed the suitcase from the floor and stuck his head out the window.

"Catch!" Alex called down to the others.

The others held out their hands and caught the suitcase as Alex started to jump down bit by bit. When he reached the ground they set off to the warehouse, where the Chinese Triads would be staying.

"How'd you do that so easily?" Snake asked Alex in shock.

"I just knocked him out. I had the element of surprise on my side and yeah," Alex shrugged, like it was no big deal.

"What?" Owl stared in shock, "you're a kid who just took down an adult in a ridiculously short amount of time,"

"Well, I think he was only a delivery guy. I don't think he was a spy or assassin. I just swept my feet under his and boom, he knocked himself out falling to the ground," Alex sounded thoughtful.

"Who was he?" Eagle asked.

"I don't know. I dubbed him Harry because he had a really long beard," Alex smirked as he thought about Harry.

"Why did you name him?" Surprisingly it was Wolf who asked this.

"It's fun," Alex shrugged again. He does that way too often. Wolf saw though, in his eyes, that wasn't the whole truth.

"And? That can't be the only reason," Wolf questioned.

Alex looked around at their surroundings a bit before giving his answer.

"People are scary when they have a mask. Or no name. Give someone a name and they're ordinary. Not so scary anymore," Alex answered quietly.

K unit nodded their heads. They could sort of understand the boys reasoning. Yassen looked sadly down at the boy who, despite all appearances, he loved. Yes, Yassen, the cold-blooded killer, loved Alex. Not in a creepy way. In a protective way.

"When did you start this?" Owl was curious.

"I've been doing it since I was a little boy. At first though, it was because I was bored, not because I was scared of someone," Alex smiled thinking of the times before Ian was dead.

"And now, you're scared of everyone?" Yassen teased him.

"No, I'm not! I'm wary of them because they could kill me," Alex corrected him. Fox looked down at his ward. 'He grew up too fast' he thought.

"We never got your age," Snake said, out of the blue. Everyone looked towards and he elaborated, "Jaguar never told us his age," K unit looked around at each other realizing this was true.

"How old are you?" Eagle asked Jaguar.

"You never told me your names," Alex countered, not wanting them to freak out.

"I'm Blake, Wolf is James, Snake is Nathan, and Owl is Adam," Eagle pointed to each one as he said their names, "Now tell us your age,"

"I'm 16," Alex said after a pause.


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own, sorry for not updating yesterday.**

**Chapter Ten**

There was a shocked silence before K unit excluding Adam (Owl) and Ben, shouted at him, "You were 14 last time you went to Brecon Beacons!" After that they waited to hear his answer.

"Yes," He said simply. Unfortunately, they could not question him any further as the warehouse came into view. Everyone, except Alex and Ben, went to hide in the trees. After they were all hidden, Alex knocked on the door. A man opened an eye-hole and peered through at them.

"密码?" 'Password' The man asked.

"一月二十四," 'January Twenty-four,' Alex said back to him.

"欢迎" 'Welcome' he said as he opened the door for them to go through.

"Send for the boss," Alex ordered a passing man. The man swept his gaze over Alex before nodding and stalking down the way he came.

"The boss never gave his name away, and you can never talk to him unless he speaks to you first," Alex told Ben quietly. Then they saw the same man from the lake walking gracefully towards them.

"Deshi! You got it?" The boss questioned. Alex simply nodded handing over the briefcase. The boss sent an appraising glance towards Alex before turning his back, tossing over his shoulder, "We will continue this in my office. Come this way,"

They followed him down a series of hallways. Finally, they came before a door that he had locked. He took a key around his neck and unlocked the door, inviting them in and to make themselves at home.

He glanced at them before making a quick phone call just asking for some snacks. They settled in.

"I wonder why MI6 would make a deal with Scorpia even if they plan to overthrow them," He wondered.

"They plan for someone to infiltrate you. Someone from Scorpia, of course, and then they will blow up the warehouse with everyone in it. While that happens MI6 will wait for the prime opportunity to destroy Scorpia," Alex spoke calmly, never taking his eyes off the boss.

"Well, we'll just have to be on guard and not get any new people,"

"They've already made the deal with Scorpia," Alex said abruptly, "If you've had a new person join in the last two weeks, then they could be the traitor,"

"I'll call a meeting," He pointed at Alex, "Of course, you'll be coming with us?"

"If you want me there,"

"Then you'll be there in an hour. Your bodyguard, however, cannot come with us," Alex nodded his head towards him and stood up, ready to leave. He motioned for Ben to get up and they both left, the boss staring after them.

*at the apartment*

"Why are you going without me!?" Ben yelled at him.

"He won't hurt me. This is the only way I can get him to trust me," Alex said, looking confused.

"What if he doesn't trust you?" Ben asked concerned for him.

"Then I'll improvise. I'll get out of there and blow it up. I actually need a bomb," Alex told them all.

"And how will you get out of there without him being suspicious of you?" Nathan questioned, also concerned.

"I'll figure something out later. Now though I need to make a bomb," Alex said, looking around as if looking for stuff to make the bomb.


	11. AN Sorry!

Sorry, this isn't an update, I just need to say this! I just graduated from grade 8! I'm going to be in high school next year and I feel like time has flown by way too quick. I'm not ready to be in grade 9! I am just so happy right now, and my Aunt Cindy got to come see my grad! She's absolutely crazy and I don't see her often enough.

Sorry, if you thought this was an update, and I swore to myself I would never do this, but I am just too excited. And tomorrow I get to see what classes I have with my friends and sister!


	12. Chapter 11

** Alex dear, could you please tell all these kind people that I do own you?  
Alex: She does not own me or anyone in K unit and she never will.  
Me: That's not what I asked you to say.  
Alex: But it is the truth**

**Chapter Eleven**

Alex had his bomb. He programmed the timer for 20 seconds before saying goodbye to K unit and leaving to the warehouse. After he got there, he was immediately admitted in.

"Deshi!" Raziel exclaimed, happy his 'friend' was back.

"Can everyone here speak Chinese?" Alex muttered under his breath as he took his spot next to Raziel.

"No. We're all supposed to speak English, but they're training everyone to speak Chinese," Raziel muttered back.

The boss stood up and instantly all whispers stopped. All heads turned towards him as he opened his mouth to speak. "I've been informed that one of you is a MI6 agent. Possible more. I want to look through your rooms and possessions," he said. Nods went about the room, glances were made suspiciously at one another.

"Everyone will remain here. Raziel. You're first," the boss said and Raziel got up leading three buff looking men to his room, not at all nervous because he knew he wasn't the spy. Two searched his room and the third searched whatever was on his character. One by one, this happened. No results. Then Alex excused himself for just a minute, but because the boss was now suspicious, he had one of the men go with Alex. Alex left the bomb under the table, activating it, only taking three seconds to get out the door as he was right beside it. Then as the man followed him out, Alex delivered a quick jab to the man's head, effectively knocking him out before breaking into a run to get out of there.

Alex was outside by the time the bomb went off, but wasn't far enough away, and so got thrown through the air and hit a tree, collapsing and hitting his head on a rock causing him to pass out.

When Alex came to, he was dizzy and hot, and his ears were ringing. He saw the fire and couldn't breath from the smoke. He got up, putting his shirt over his mouth, stumbling away. He started to walk back to the apartment, but was too dizzy to walk probably so sat as soon as he was a good distance from the fire. He calmed down and waited for the dizziness to stop before looking over his wounds.

He had two cracked ribs, and a sprained wrist. His right hand, middle finger was broken. His right arm was dislocated and he had a cut on his forehead. He tentatively stood up and was pleased to note that there was nothing wrong with his legs.

He could now focus on the way back to the hotel and started towards it.

When he finally made it there after having five breaks due to his ribs hurting. When he walked through the door, Ben and Nathan were there pushing him onto the couch and surveying his wounds.

"We need to leave!" Alex was protesting, "you need to make sure that they're all dead because I can't fight in this state!"

They saw the truth in that statement, so left Nathan with him to continue patching him up then left to the warehouse. They searched all around to see if there were footprints to signify someone escaping. They found only Alex's. All were dead and the fire people were soon going to be there. They went back to the hotel to see Alex asleep, peaceful.

"So?" Nathan asked.

"It's good," Blake told him, being mindful to keep his voice down.

"We get to leave tomorrow then?"

"We have to ring Jones first to let her know," said James, "in two days,"

They all were relieved with leaving there and went to sleep quickly, relieved Alex was fine.

**It's A Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Line Break (just watched Alexander and the terrible, horrible, no good, very bad day. Loved it!)**

The next morning they all had a very nice breakfast with eggs and pancakes.

I'm kidding, they had whatever they wanted that didn't involve cooking.

Anyways after they all ate, Alex called Mrs. Jones and told her it was a success. They were to go back at 8. They just kinda waited all day for the plane, and did whatever they wanted.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Twelve**

They went back to camp and the other units were surprised, to say the least, at the cuts on Jaguars face and arms. They saw k unit joking around with him, and slowly started to get to know him. They found out about his missions and, didn't respect him, but stopped being rude to him and trying to get him binned.

No surprise, but Yassen soon went on the run. He was mostly always there when Alex needed help, though. The rest of the time he had all of k unit or just Ben to help him.

Everybody accepted him. I wish I could say he stopped working for MI6, but that's a lie. It wasn't a complete happy ending, but he did have a family and fit in for once in his life. Nothing had ever been better.

**The End**


End file.
